Yuri the Half Demon
by JenMari
Summary: Years have passed since the defeat of Naraku. Rin has since moved out of the village where she stayed with Lady Kyade and now again travels withwith Lord Sesshomaru. Rin now is taking care of a small puppy…but it's not just any puppy…it's a half demon…
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime Inuyasha…if I did the series would never have ended

Years have passed since the defeat of Naraku. Miroku and Sango have 3 beautiful children. Inuyasha and Kagome got married and now have a son of their own. Rin has since moved out of the village where she stayed with Lady Kyade and now again travels with Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin has a small dog following her…but it's not just any dog…it's a half demon…and she's the mother!

Rated M for mature…

* * *

Rin had, unknown to Sesshomaru, given birth to a half demon child while Sesshomaru had been off hunting Demons…the baby was Sesshomaru's…The child though was born a small dog…though some said she might stay that way a few others said that she would ultimately change into a human baby in a few weeks as odd as that sounded people exclaimed that it had happened before years ago around the time the great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, was still alive. People told Rin of a girl named Shiori born of a human mother and a Bat demon father that was born a bat, a few weeks later she changed into her human form and has lived that way ever since. No one knows if something trigers it or if it's because a premature birth and before they can resemble their human selves their powers must grow. Either way Rin hoped that her daughter would change, its not that she didn't like the cute dog form of her daughter Yuri, which means lily, but she wanted Yuri to have a normal life…at least maybe as normal as Inuyahsa's. One where humans and demons alike accepted her she knew that her friends would accept her. Rin knew though that no matter what she would accept her, but what about Sesshomaru, would he accept his daughter or push her away just like he tried to do with his brother Inuyasha?

Many years had passed since Narku's defeat and Rin was now 19 old enough to make her own decisions and she had truly grown on Sesshomaru so much that he fell in love with her. Thus putting Rin in this predicament and when Sesshomaru came back to find the small pup he didn't know what it was at first. For a full week he ignored the small dog thinking that Rin had found it as a stray and was just keeping the pup as a pet, but Sesshomaru noticed Rin had been very quiet ever since he came back. She went through the normal routine; set up the tent, layed on Sesshomaru's shoulder until she fell asleep after dinner then would pick up camp in the morning. Soon though Rin started just going to the tent with the pup to sleep after dinner leaveing Sesshomaru out in the cold alone and Sesshomaru finaly went to ask Rin what was wrong. Sesshomaru walked gracefully over to the tent where Rin had closed herself in he unzipped the door and looked inside. There sitting in front of Rin was that pup, Rin was petting it and calling it Yuri_ so she's named it Yuri that's a nice name _he thought. Before he could say anything Rin turned around and stared at him it felt like hours before she spoke.

"Do you need something Sesshomaru?" She asked still staring

"I…I was…"he stuttred then he gained his composure "I was just wondering if something was wrong?"

Rin tilted her head to the side still staring at him and replied with an edge "What do you mean? Does it look like somethings wrong?"

"You just seem distant, less talkative, lately you've been hiding out in this tent…Did I do something wrong?" He asked turning his gaze to the ground

Rin gave a sigh his words pulled at her heart he of course couldn't understand what he had done wrong because she hadn't told him about Yuri she had no real reason to be mad at him _what am I to do_ she thought _do I tell him about Yuri or do I wait?_

She put her hand on his chin and lifted his head and replied "Truly you have done nothing wrong, I just have a lot on my mind lately and seemed to have taken it out on you, I'm sorry"

He took her hand from his chin and put his hand on hers and said "What has been on your mind?"

She gave another sigh and decided that she would not tell him now "I will tell you soon but not now" she noticed he didn't seem to like that answer and added "For now why don't you just sit in here with me" that seemed to put him in a better mood

He closed the tent and Rin laid her head in his lap and with a content sigh she fell asleep.

Yuri had been sitting in the corner watching the scene when Rin fell asleep she walked over to Sesshomaru and curled up next to Rin. Sesshomaru watched in amusement and put his hand out to Yuri. Yuri looked up and walked over to Sesshomaru and licked his hand he gave a chuckle patted Yuri on the head and thought _this pup is quite…sweet…I wonder where she came from? _When he looked down Yuri had curled up right next to him and had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru smiled and closed his eyes deciding not to worry about what was bothering Rin because right now he was just going to enjoy the moment.

* * *

So what do you think...I hope you liked it! Please Review...you know you want 2! :D


	2. Authors NotePreview

So Sorry guys but College has had me swamped! I'm entering into Finals week so I will try to post by next weekend…

* * *

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

Yuri's P.O.V.

I'm having a hard time understanding why father isn't here. Mother keeps telling me he is out killling demons who are dangerous, but its not like I can ask her when he'll be back…I am just a dog after all. Mother says that I'll eventually look like a human child. She explained that I'm a half demon born of a Full demon father and human mother, but that I was born earlier than I should have been so I am gaining strength to hold my true human form. She mentions that I will most likely have many of his features. I wonder what father looks like…

* * *

I will get it up this weekend I Promise! :)


	3. Is that Father?

Disclamer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha…If I did the Final Act would be Dubbed in English by now!

First off I know it has been a Really Really Really long time since I've updated…I'm SUPER SORRY! I will try to keep updating more often, again I'm really sorry! Please forgive me...  
Here's another Chapter!

* * *

Yuri's P.O.V.

I'm having a hard time understanding why father isn't here. Mother keeps telling me he is out killling demons who are dangerous, but its not like I can ask her when he'll be back…I am just a dog after all. Mother says that I'll eventually look like a human child. She explained that I'm a half demon born of a Full demon father and human mother, but that I was born earlier than I should have been so I am gaining strength to hold my true human form. She mentions that I will most likely have many of his features. I wonder what father looks like…

_Sesshomaru Returns:_

Is that father? He looks strong. He barley looks at me. I wonder if he doesn't like me. Mother explains that father doesn't know that I'm his daugheter she tells me that he had no idea she was pregnate. She says that she will explain it to him and that he will love me just as she does.

Every night after dinner mother takes me into the tent and tells me stories of her and father. Even stories of father's brother Inuyasha and his friends. On this night though father came into the tent asking mother if he did something to upset her in some way. After they talked mother fell asleep in father's arms. I decided to go curl up and sleep next to mother but then father put his hand out so I could smell it, so I wouldn't be afraid of him. I wanted to tell him I wasn't afraid but he probably wouldn't understand. So for tonight I'll just curl up next to him and sleep and hope mother tells him soon.

_A few days have passed:_

Mother says we're going to travel to a village. She says it's the same village that father's brother Inuyasha lives in. She says that she is excited to go so she can talk to Kagome, Inuyasha's mate, about me. She keeps telling me about her friends in the village, that they are kind and will like me. I hope they like me. She tells me that father used to not get along well with his brother but after a big battle father has become more accepting of his brother. That gives me hope that father will accept me too. I wonder if mother will explain the situation to father soon. I really hope he likes me because I already like him.

Today father went hunting and came back with a deer! Mother cooked some of it and fed it to me. Father is so brave and strong. I hope I'll be brave and strong like father someday.

* * *

Please Review…or Yell at me…Either will do cause I deserve it! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!

~JenMari~


End file.
